


Любовь иль ненависть — всё дело наживное

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Бытовая некромагия [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Detectives, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Violence, Witch Hunters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Сидела Славна за столом колдуна ни жива ни мертва. Дышала через раз — когда вспоминала, что надо.Ещё страшней колдун был, чем она думала. Не ликом страшен — а сутью. Глазами колдунскими, чёрными, и руками с узловатыми пальцами. Так и виделось Славне, как он руками этими зелья чаровничьи замешивает или перстами по строкам чаровничьих книг водит.— Помоги, колдун. Только на тебя надежда.





	Любовь иль ненависть — всё дело наживное

**Author's Note:**

> Вычислить путь звезды, и развести сады, и укротить тайфун — всё может магия (с)
> 
> Псевдославянское фэнтези. 
> 
> **АХТУНГ1**: В тексте возможна смерть персонажа, а также гомеопатические упоминания насилия, в том числе сексуального. Плюс немного бранной лексики (не нецензурной). Не нравится — не читайте (с)  
**АХТУНГ2**: В тексте возможен очень авторский юмор. Если будет несмешно — я вас предупреждал.  
**АХТУНГ3**: Местами наблюдается лёгкий флафф и несуровые мужские сопли. И снова — я вас предупреждал.

Видят боги, не хотела Славна к колдуну идти. Могла бы — не пошла б.  
Про колдуна, что жил в глуши леса, деревенские говорили мало и неохотно. Ходили к нему только по большой беде да с неисцелимой хворью. Сам колдун в селении не появлялся. Гнешка, старостина дочка, раз в неделю бегала к колдуну с корзинкой — носила ему свежий хлеб, сыр и молоко. Кур колдун держал своих, за мясом присылал только в самые голодные зимние месяцы, когда дичь в лесу переводилась. За снедь он платил крупной монетой. Кабы не это, не пустил бы староста Гнешку за околицу.  
Колдуна боялись, но мирились с ним как с неизбежным злом. Как мельник напоролся на медвежий капкан в лесу — пошли к колдуну. Деревне никуда без мельника, вот колдун его и полечил. А в обмен полпорося стребовал. Хорошего такого, жирненького поросёночка. Как на посевы налетели вороны и поклевали поля — пошли к колдуну. Мерзких птиц и без него отвадить пытались, да всё безуспешно. А колдун, не выходя из избы, пошептал что-то над своими книжками — вороны и подохли. Прямо там же, на поле. Славна потом с сельскими ребятами всё утро собирала мёртвых птиц. Вороны были отъевшиеся, здоровые. Жаль было выкидывать, только побрезговали местные после колдуна такую птицу есть. А ну как перекинется его магия с вороны на едока? От греха подальше закопали всех за оградой.  
Не помнила Славна, чтобы кто от колдуна пострадал, но не любили его в деревне, не любили. Хорошо, когда у колдуна настроение благостное и он своей магией только помогает. А случись ему разгневаться — кто убережёт деревню от проклятья? Да и жадный колдун-то. Что ему трудов с его магией, махнул рукой — и человек здоров. А просит каждый раз так, будто самолично в иномирье пешим ходом за чужим здоровьем ходит. И ладно, если монетой или едой берёт. А то, бывает, велит набрать ему трав колдунских, да чтоб только с одного бережка, после дождя и в новолуние. Страсть какая — ночью по скользкому обрыву ползать, когда ни зги не видать, окромя твоих же холодных рук; рвать всё, что нащупаешь, а потом ещё до зари перебирать собранное, чтоб, не дай боги, не попалось в корзинке чертополоха или медуницы — за них колдун грозился розгами сечь посланника, кто бы ни пришёл. С корзинкой тогда Гнешка пошла — к ней колдун попривык, да и она его уже помене остальных боялась. Вернулась Гнешка довольная, с пряником медовым и с заплетённой косой. Обычно-то дурында распущенная ходит: сама плестись не умеет, а матери её не до малахольной младшенькой — за старшими бы углядеть. Вот только за тот случай староста разозлился не на шутку. Бился-бился, расспрашивал Гнешку, что с ней колдун делал, а дурёха знай себе лыбится и пряник грызёт. Так и не понял староста, попортил колдун девку или просто пожалел. Но впредь Гнешку в лес не пускал, а заместо неё снедь колдуну стал Ялам носить — молчаливый пришлый мужик, косая сажень в плечах, единственный, кроме Гнешки, колдуна не боялся.  
И вот припекло Славне, край как припекло самой в избушку колдуна пойти. И не днём, когда поспокойше, а ночью — чтоб отец не увидал и тётки не болтали. Тётки что — они второй день без перерыва воют. А вот отец строго-настрого запретил к колдуну ходить. Если б не запретил, Славна, может, и не догадалась бы пойти. А тут отец сам сказал, дескать, не вздумай колдуна просить. Вот Славна и сообразила, что колдун-то и может помочь.  
Где избушка колдуна, она знала, хоть и не была там ни разу. И колдуна не видела никогда, но за это не боялась: узнает. На то он и колдун, чтоб по лицу всю его мерзкую натуру видно было.  
В уплату приготовила матушкины бусы. Дорогие они, венчальные, десять лет уж в сундуке пылятся — и не наденешь после покойницы, пока сама не венчаешься, и продавать нельзя — не принято. Никто и не заметит, что пропали, лежат-то в славнином сундуке, не в чужом. А колдуну, чай, даже и лучше, что с покойницы. У него, говорят, дом мёртвая псина охраняет, а на окошке дохлая белка колесо крутит — развлекает колдуна.  
Избушка у колдуна и впрямь была страшная. Как Гнешка не боялась туда ходить — Славна никогда в ум не возьмёт. Ну да что с Гнешки взять, с убогой-то.  
Частокол вкруг избы был высокий, в полтора славниных роста. Добротный частокол — деревенские делали, да под присмотром самого колдуна, потому — без халтуры. Верховья острые, с локоть длиной. Обычно-то с ладошку и не больно заточенные, а вот у колдуна издалека видно: тронешь — до крови ранишься. Вон и подтверждение: на одном верховье ворона гниёт. Сесть, поди, пыталась, да накололась и своим же весом насадилась, не смогла взлететь обратно. Другой бы вонючую птицу снял и выбросил, а колдуну всё равно. И на калитке у него знак диавольский — три лепестка скрещённых в круге. Чтоб прислужники Диавола сразу своего видели и не обижали. Славна украдкой скрестила указательный с большим персты в охранительном знаке, да за юбкой руку спрятала — негоже колдуна обижать, раз сама к нему за помощью пришла.  
Дёрнула за бычий хвост, что заместо верёвки к языку был привязан, и вздрогнула — низко пел колдуний колокол, до самых печёнок пробирало. И как хозяину не боязно гостей встречать после такого приветствия? Одно слово — колдун.  
За калиткой завозилось тяжёлое. В лесной тиши, при свете одной луны, даже шум возни был страшен. А к нему ещё и хрипение добавилось. Влажное, будто чахоточный больной за частоколом помирает и всей грудиной хрипит.  
— Абель, место! — неожиданно звонко окликнули за калиткой. Возня и хрипение тут же стихли, будто и не было. И ни звука более — ни дыхания, ни шагов.  
Калитка бесшумно отворилась. Не заперта была, оказывается.  
Славна вцепилась в юбку, забыв про охранительный знак.

***

— Ну, рассказывай, девка, зачем пришла.  
Сидела Славна за столом колдуна ни жива ни мертва. Дышала через раз — когда вспоминала, что надо.  
Ещё страшней колдун был, чем она думала. Не ликом страшен — а сутью. Глазами колдунскими, чёрными, и руками с узловатыми пальцами. Так и виделось Славне, как он руками этими зелья чаровничьи замешивает или своими длинными перстами по строкам чаровничьих книг водит.  
В избушке у него светло было. Не лучиной светило, а пузырём прозрачным, в котором огонь был заперт. Озарял этот свет всю комнату, до самых дальних углов доставал. Хорошо в нём видно было и травы знахарские, пучками под потолком навязанные, и полки настенные с книгами (куда их столько-то?), и белку на окне. Белка только живая была, а не мёртвая, как сказывали. Сидела в клети, шелуху от орехов грызла, поглядывала на Славну блестящим глазом. На печи меж котелков чёрный кот жмурился, в углу — кровать. Широкая, из толстых дубовых досок, за занавесью. Только занавесь отдёрнута, и видно мятые подушки да одеяло комом сбитое. Разбудила Славна колдуна, подняла с постели. Разозлила, наверное…  
Молодой, чуть старше Славны, парень поставил перед ней кружку с травяным настоем. Но она и придвинуться-то к столу боялась, не то что пить в присутствии колдуна.  
А парень красивый был. Красивше славниного жениха.  
Только колдун.  
— Будешь молчать — за ворота выставлю, — пригрозил колдун и уселся напротив. Себе тоже настоя налил и пил его, смешно, по-дедовски дуя на край и шумно прихлёбывая.  
Сглотнула Славна аж до боли в пересохшем горле — и решилась.  
— Помоги, колдун. Только на тебя надежда.  
Сказала — и обмерла. Сама не знала, чего боится больше — что согласится или что откажет.  
— С чем помочь-то? Говори. И так разбудила, теперь ещё и кота за яйца тянешь, — скривился колдун.  
Славна невольно скосилась на кота. Кот сидел довольный, на судьбу своих яиц не жаловался.  
— Ну! — поторопил колдун, теряя терпение.  
— Ты, колдун, говорят, мёртвых подымать умеешь. Так это? — опомнилась Славна.  
— Допустим.  
— Жених мой умер. До свадьбы три дня было, он в город за подарком поехал, да напали на него, изранили всего… Там, в лесу, и умер. Купцы проезжие до нас тело довезли, — Славна, рассказывая про своё горе, всхлипывала жалостливо. Глаза у неё и так на мокром месте были — столько страху натерпелась, пока жилище колдуна в темноте искала. За каждым деревом волки чудились, даже рада была, когда на пороге человека живого увидела. Пусть и горят глаза у колдуна огнём нечеловеческим, а всё ж лучше, чем зверьё лесное. Да и красивый он, колдун-то. Может, не зря к нему Гнешка бегала, а теперь погрустнела.  
— Давно подох-то? — деловито уточнил колдун. Славна поморщилась на его грубость, но смолчала.  
— Два дня как. Я бы и раньше пришла, да отец запрещал. В первую ночь не смогла из дому уйти, только сегодня выбралась.  
— Ну ладно. Два дня — это ничего. Можно и попробовать, — задумчиво протянул колдун. Славна воспрянула духом. — А чего взамен-то дашь, девка? — оглядел колдун Славну с прищуром. Усмехнулся.  
«А может, не надо ему бусы-то?..» — подумала Славна. Жалко их всё-таки было, дорогие же.  
Побледнела, решаясь, глаза потупила трепетно. Почти неслышно молвила:  
— Что хочешь проси, колдун.  
— Что хочу? — переспросил нахально. — Да есть ли у тебя то, что я хочу?  
Ещё вдохнула судорожно, так же тихо ответила:  
— Сама отдамся, если поможешь, — и замерла.  
— Да на кой ты мне нужна-то, девка? — рассмеялся колдун. Славна, ушам не поверив, глаза подняла. Веселился колдун, но не злился. Обидно было Славне, что он её красой так пренебрёг, но делать уж нечего. Кто их, колдунов, знает, может, ему мёртвые девицы больше любы?  
— А впрочем… — колдун утих, задумался. — Скажи-ка мне, девка, а ты точно ли девка? — прищурил один глаз, ещё раз окинул Славну взглядом. Славна от его взора вспыхнула — и стыдно, и жарко от него сделалось. Ондрей на неё тоже по-всякому смотрел, но так — никогда.  
— Да, — пролепетала Славна робко и снова глаза опустила.  
— Точно-точно? Ты мне в глаза-то смотри, девка, и правду говори, — потребовал колдун. Славна послушалась. — Мне, девка, добра твоего, что под юбкой, не надо. Сам, небось, пригож, захочу — любую возьму. А вот в эликсиры мне кровь непорченная нужна. Товар редкий, девок-то нынче немного, — колдун хохотнул. — Ну так? Девка ты?  
— Да, — повторила Славна, обмирая внутри.  
— Учти, мне и для жениха твоего кровь чистая нужна. Если врёшь — не выйдет ничего, — пригрозил колдун.  
Слёзы у Славны по щекам покатились.  
— Нееет, — разревелась она. И лицо в подол спрятала. Узнает отец, что Славна нагуляла до свадьбы, — прибьёт. Потому и пошла к колдуну: если Ондрей жив будет, сыграют они свадьбу, никто и не узнает, а если не будет свадьбы, то вскоре откроется, что Славна порченная. Стыда будет, что лучше сразу в колодец головой.  
— Ой, дурная… — покачал головой колдун. Вскинулась Славна, да по глазам и голосу поняла, что не за гулянье корит её колдун, а за враньё. — Что ещё у тебя есть?  
Достала Славна бусы материны, за воротом спрятанные. Последнюю и единственную свою ценность. Но и тут колдун головой покачал.  
— Венчальные? Не нужно мне этого. Их в храмине окрестили — я их в колдовство не пущу и продать не смогу.  
Сызнова задрожали у Славны губы. Не знала она, что колдуну ещё предложить.  
Колдун на Славну зыркнул. Губы поджал. Потом вздохнул тяжело.  
— Еда у вас в доме есть? Картошка там, молоко?..

***

Голосили в соседней горнице тётки, отмаливали за покойного все его грехи. Батюшка деревенский днём приходил, послушал и покивал одобрительно — хорошо тётки голосили, громко, старательно. Славна мимо них шмыгала бегом и морщилась — уши от их стараний горели, а в голове гудело. Как отец под такое спать мог — не знала.  
Колдун тоже поморщился. Испугалась Славна на мгновение — а ну как отпугнут горластые колдуна? Не захочет колдовать али не сможет — молитва-то его чарам, чай, помешать может. Но колдун ничего не сказал, пошёл за Славной дальше.  
Прошли тайком в тёмную горницу, где Ондрея положили. На торговом столе он лежал — больше не на чем. Не на едальный же класть. Посмотрела Славна на своего жениха и снова чуть не заревела. Хороший он был, добрый к ней, ласковый. В деревне таких не было — городской Ондрей, приезжий. Не нашла б она такого другого, даже если б непорченная была. Верно сказала: на колдуна одна надежда.  
Колдун времени даром не терял. Деловито рубашку Ондрею задрал, раны осматривать начал. Когда Ондрея только в дом внесли, казалось, весь он в своей крови помылся — столько натекло. Ну а после, когда его обмыли, обтёрли и в чистое одели, уже и не так страшно. Непонятно только, как умер — и от ножа раны на теле, и от зубов. Денег в кошеле не взяли, а так бы подумали, что обворовать его хотели. Зачем ножом кололи — неясно. И когда до него те зубы добрались — тоже непонятно. Жив был ещё или одно тело его искусали мёртвое — неведомо. Славна надеялась, что второе. Страшно помыслить было, что лежал Ондрей, слабый, кровью тёк, и его, ещё живого, зверьё дикое есть начало, да так до смерти и загрызло.  
— Эй, девка! — окликнул колдун. Славна в своём горе так заплутала, что почти и забыла про него. — Точно, говоришь, в лесу жениха твоего нашли?  
— В лесу, — кивнула Славна. — Меньше версты отъехал, да всё равно уж в глушь. — Леса вокруг селения были глухие — это правда. Дорога до избушки колдуна нахоженная, торговый тракт наезженный, да только по весне и лету. А нынче, в зиму, торговли и нет почти, никто в деревню не ездит. Сами с трудом перебиваются, неудивительно, что колдун за свою работу еды попросил — ему, небось, негде больше взять.  
— Следы-то какие… интересные, — протянул колдун, ощупывая Ондрея. Рубаху ему чуть не на голову натянул — живот трогал, рёбра, грудь. Потом руки осмотрел, под веки заглянул и в рот прямо пальцами залез, по зубам провёл, по щекам изнутри. Волосы русые, святой водой перед похоронами омытые, взъерошил зачем-то. Неприятно было смотреть, как он тело Ондрея мнёт. Но колдуну, видать, зачем-то это было надо, вот Славна и не возражала.  
Не возражала она и потом, когда колдун Ондрея раздевать начал. Рубаху с него снял и порты с сапогами. Исподнее, нахальный, стянул и в одну кучу с другой одеждой кинул. Неловко Славне было на голого Ондрея смотреть. Вроде мёртв он уже, не должно так быть, а всё равно мысли всякие в голову лезли. Обещала себе Славна, что, как закончится это всё, пойдёт к батюшке каяться. Пусть над ней молитву прочтёт и водой святой окропит, а то вдруг это колдун нехорошее ей в голову поселил. Вон и староста Гнешку после тех визитов к батюшке отправлял, да уже не раз. Гнешка потом печальней прежнего ходила — много грешных мыслей, видать, колдун ей внушил.  
Совсем раздев Ондрея, колдун достал из наплечного мешка банку с туго притёртой крышкой и кисточку. Кисточками такими художники приезжие стены храмины расписывали, Славна видела. Тогда же и название выучила. Больше в деревне никто _рисованием_ не занимался.  
Колдун открыл свою банку, обмакнул в неё кисть и начал по коже Ондрея знаки колдовские выписывать. Макал кисть в банку часто — на каждый знак по-новой. С кисти капало красным, но на теле оставались только знаки — все пустые, ненужные капли колдун пальцами стирал. Сперва на лодыжки Ондрея густой вязью символы легли, потом на бёдра. Тихо охнула Славна, когда колдун за естество Ондрея взялся и прямо на нём колдовской знак нарисовал. Потом на ладонях, на животе, на грудине, где стучит, когда боишься, и, наконец, на лбу. Краска не сохла и влажно поблёскивала в свете жирного огарка. Славна и думать не хотела, что это кровь девичья, а тем паче о том, где колдун её столько взял.  
— Ладно, девка, дверь с той стороны прикрой, да смотри, чтоб никто не заходил, не мешал мне. Будем твоего жениха возвращать.  
Колдун отставил в сторону банку с кистью, снял с шеи медальон с диавольским знаком, положил Ондрею на живот ладонь и закрыл глаза.  
Любопытно было Славне, как он колдовать будет, но наказ колдуна она выполнила — боялась, как бы не сломалось что в чарах из-за неё. Успела только одним глазом увидеть, как бормочет колдун непонятное, шепчет над Ондреем, а потом закрыла за собой дверь.  
И нос к носу столкнулась с отцом.

***

— _**ВЕРНИСЬ.**  
— Нет.  
— **ВЕРНИСЬ.**  
— Зачем?  
— **ВЕРНИСЬ, Я ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ ТЕБЕ.**  
— Кто ты, чтоб приказывать?  
— **Я — МОРТАНТ. Я ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ ТЕБЕ.**  
— Ты в своём праве, Мортант. Я возвращаюсь._

***

— Тихо-тихо, не торопись, — твёрдые руки не дали Ондрею подняться, опустили обратно, заставили лечь. И он тут же понял почему: дыхание спёрло, тело продрал озноб — и его вывернуло желчью. Вокруг была сплошная непроглядная темнота.  
Те же твёрдые руки придержали его заботливо, помогли улечься обратно. Жёсткой тканью утёрли слюну и желчь с губ, другим краем — пот со лба. Убрали мокрые волосы с лица. Приподняли одно веко, второе. Только тут Ондрей понял, что напугавшая его сперва темнота не вокруг — она только на его глазах. Он просто забыл, как их открывать.  
Свет резал глаза, хотя был не слишком ярким. Поплыли цветные круги и засвеченные пятна, но прохладные пальцы опустили веки Ондрея, помяли сквозь них глазные яблоки и снова подняли. Смотреть стало легче.  
Над Ондреем склонилось молодое лицо. Оно заслонило собой свет, и потому вокруг лица вспыхнул ореол. Ничего красивее Ондрей в жизни не видел.  
— Это нормально. Сейчас пройдёт, — произнёс прекраснейший из людей и отстранился. Ондрей невольно потянулся за его волшебным голосом. Голосу этому хотелось верить, следовать и подчиняться.  
Прекраснейший из людей надавил Ондрею на грудь, заставляя улечься. Снова. Затем отошёл. Ондрей проследил за ним взглядом, боясь оторваться. Прекраснейший из людей выглянул за дверь и произнёс своим волшебным голосом:  
— Эй, девка, последи-ка за ним. Мне отлить надо.  
Ондрею стало почти что больно. Прекраснейший из людей хотел его оставить.  
— Эй, а ну лежать! — прекраснейший из людей кинулся назад. — Вот же засранец!  
Ондрей молча наслаждался теплом рук, что удерживали его на столе.  
— Мда… Перестарался я, похоже, — протянул прекраснейший. — Давай попробуем вот это…  
Уложив Ондрея, он достал из-под ворота рубахи какой-то медальон и вполголоса забормотал.  
Ондрей с ужасом уставился на незнакомого парня, к которому только что испытывал едва ли не возбуждённое влечение.  
— Ты кто? — хрипло спросил Ондрей.  
— Ох, ты очнулся! — бросилась ему на грудь Славна. Видно, её-то парень и позвал из-за двери.  
— Что случилось? — уже у неё спросил Ондрей. Парень ненавязчиво улизнул. Отлить, будь он неладен.  
— Погиб ты, Ондрей! В лесу. Купцы нашли тебя на дороге. Ты три дня был мёртв. Я не знала, что делать… — затараторила Славна.  
— И позвала колдуна? — мысленно холодея, прошептал Ондрей. И тут же почувствовал, что ему и впрямь холодно. Он и не заметил, что лежал совсем без одежды. Славна, похоже, тоже не заметила.  
— Я не знала, что ещё делать! — повторила Славна с истеричными нотками в голосе.  
— Так, девка, ну-ка брысь отсюда. Не позорь отца, — решительно оттащил Славну парень. Ондрей ещё не мог оторвать от невесты взгляда, когда внезапно получил пощёчину.  
— Эй!  
— Что «эй»? Проверяю твои реакции. Слух есть, зрение есть, теперь вот и осязание проверили, — осклабился парень. То есть колдун. Как есть колдун.  
Ондрей внимательно осмотрел колдуна. Молодой, на вид и тридцати нет, черноглазый и черноволосый. Одежда самая простая — светлая рубаха со шнуровкой, штаны кожаные да сапоги. Рукава закатаны по локти, горловина растянута так, что не только горсть медальонов, а и грудь безволосая видна, из штанов рубаха выправлена. Жарко колдуну, что ли?..  
— Девка! Иди еды принеси, да побольше. Мяса неси. И огня в печи поубавь — видишь же, взопрел! — скомандовал колдун, и Славна, вот чудо-то, мгновенно послушалась. Ондрея она никогда так не слушалась, и даже отца своего, хоть тот и крут был нравом.  
— Тут холодно, — возмутился Ондрей.  
— Тут — жарко. А вот тебе — холодно, — возразил немедля колдун. — Что ты хочешь, ты три дня был мёртв — тело забыло, как тепло хранить. Ничего, сейчас обратно научишься. А пока на-ка, — на Ондрея сверху лёг тяжёлый кафтан. Не его и не купца — славниного отца, — а дорогой, с меховой оторочкой. Колдунский.  
Ондрей с удовольствием закутался в кафтан. Пришлось лечь и ноги подтянуть к груди — иначе он под кафтаном не помещался, — зато сразу стало тепло.  
— Ты помнишь, как умер? — склонившись над Ондреем, строго спросил колдун.  
— Теперь — помню, — осторожно подтвердил Ондрей. Память возвращалась рывками, не сразу. И это были не лучшие воспоминания.  
— И?..  
— Мертвяк напал, — нехотя признал Ондрей. Мертвяк был всего один, но оказался неожиданно проворным и сильным. Ондрей и оглянуться не успел, как он перегрыз глотку его коня, а следующим движением вспорол живот самому Ондрею. И ладно бы просто вспорол — он начал из него есть. Тут Ондрей и потерял сознание.  
— Человек? — уточнил колдун.  
— Человек, — кивнул Ондрей. — А то ты не знаешь. Ты же его в лес выпустил.  
— Не я, — покачал головой колдун. — Я мертвяков не подымаю.  
— А как же твой пёс? Я видел из-за калитки, — возразил Ондрей.  
— Не путай животное и человека, — разозлился колдун, скрестив руки на груди.  
— А что, такая большая разница? — удивился Ондрей. — Для охраны-то всё равно, поди.  
— Я мертвяков не подымаю, — упрямо повторил колдун и отвернулся.  
— Эй, колдун! — позвал Ондрей торопливо, пока Славна не воротилась. — А что это такое было, когда я очнулся-то?..  
— Кхм… — колдун поморщился. Не понравился ему вопрос. — Ничего особенного. Зов мой.  
— Зов?  
— Ну да, Зов. А как, ты думаешь, я тебя с того света достал? — раздражённо пояснил колдун. — Позвал — вот ты и вернулся.  
Ондрей припомнил странные видения, пригрезившиеся ему сразу после леса и до пробуждения.  
— Ты — Мортант? — догадался он.  
— А ты в этой горнице видишь других колдунов, способных позвать мертвеца? — язвительно спросил колдун. И не просто колдун — Мортант. Говорящий с мёртвыми.  
— Чем Славна за мою жизнь расплатилась? — с опаской спросил Ондрей. Боялся самого худшего.  
— Что у неё было, то и дала, — ухмыльнулся колдун.  
— Попортил её? — обмер Ондрей.  
— Пх, — фыркнул колдун. — Что у вас, у деревенских, за представления-то? Каждый дурак думает, что я днём и ночью мечтаю девок ваших портить. Сдалась она мне!  
Ондрей недоверчиво нахмурился.  
— Славна красивая. На неё многие парни в деревне зарятся.  
— На эту кривозубую? — снова фыркнул колдун. — Ой, селяне…  
Дверь хлопнула, и в комнату почти вбежала Славна. В руках у неё была большая миска, парящая мясным духом. Ондрей подобрался и даже сел. Жутко хотелось есть.  
Колдун перехватил Славну на полпути.  
— Это что? — кивнул он на миску.  
— Ты же еды просил.  
— Просил, да. Себе и ему. Как мы из одной миски есть должны?  
Славна покраснела, стыдясь собственной недогадливости. Хотела развернуться и метнуться за второй порцией, но колдун её остановил. Отнял миску, пальцем приманил с одной из полок другую, пустую, и переложил примерно половину. Вернул миску Славне, кивнул в сторону Ондрея. Ложку оставил ему, а сам начал пальцами выбирать из своей миски горячие куски. Мясо обжигало, и колдун, сунув кусок в рот, тут же шипел и дул на пальцы, но всё равно ел.  
Ондрей накинулся на еду с тем же рвением.  
Доели одновременно. Ондрей как раз согрелся и понял, что в горнице и впрямь душно.  
В дверях показался Паснут — славнин отец.  
— Ну, я пошёл, — тут же заявил колдун и слез со стола, отдав пустую миску Славне. Не просто всё съел — ещё и вылизал, будто кот. А миска-то была глубокая. Как он языком до дна достал — непонятно. Колдун.  
— Погоди-ка, — остановил Паснут. — Разговор есть.  
— По поводу оплаты, надеюсь? — оживился колдун. — Что, нашлись-таки денежки?  
Паснут, и без того хмурной, потемнел лицом ещё больше.  
— Вы вроде уговорились…  
— Уговорились-уговорились, — не стал спорить колдун. — Так где вы там моё приготовили? Или самому брать придётся? — колдун угрожающе хрустнул пальцами, по которым пробежали синие искорки. Паснут совсем спал с лица. Если и думал он до этого колдуна без платы выгнать, то теперь эти мысли оставил.  
— В сенях мешок. Щедро насыпали, не сомневайся, — недовольно ответил он.  
— А чего мне сомневаться — загляну и проверю, — ухмыльнулся колдун. Сдёрнул с Ондрея кафтан и пошёл к двери. — Счастливо оставаться, селяне.  
Паснут проводил колдуна тяжёлым взглядом. Повернулся к Ондрею, стыдливо прикрывшему рукой всё мужское.  
— Живой, значит?  
— Живой, — осторожно кивнул Ондрей.  
— Ну и хорошо. Славна! Что смотришь? Неси жениху одежду. Чего он тут срамом своим сверкает!  
Счастливая Славна, прыснув смехом, бросилась в соседнюю горницу.

***

— Красивая? — смеясь, спросила Славна.  
— Самая красивая, — подтвердил Ондрей, любуясь. Пусть в городе и говорят, что нехорошая это примета — жениху до свадьбы невесту в венчальном наряде видеть, — а красива Славна в белом платье, очень красива. Несмотря на кривые зубы.  
Чёртов колдун.  
— Любишь меня? — прижалась к нему Славна. Ондрей напрягся.  
Не хотел он этого разговора, ой, не хотел.  
— Ондрей? — почувствовала дурное Славна. — Чего ты?  
Нелегко было решиться, неприятно. Но нужно. Благо и повод достойный есть.  
— Красивая ты девка, Славна, да только слухи в деревне, знаешь…  
— Про колдуна? — побледнела Славна.  
Слухи были не про колдуна, но Ондрей заинтересовался.  
— Правду говорят? — спросил он, не выдавая удивления.  
Славна немедленно разрыдалась у него на плече.  
— Правду! Растлил он меня, негодяй! Что ни предлагала ему взамен на твоё возвращение, а всё одно требовал, проклятый! Не бросай меня, Ондреюшка! Ради тебя только решилась! За жизнь твою пострадала!  
Ондрей аккуратно отодвинул Славну от себя.  
— А вот мне колдун другое сказал, — заметил он.  
— Набрехал! Боялся, что ты его убьёшь за это! — с безупречной искренностью ответила Славна.  
— Боялся? Колдун-то? — вскинул бровь Ондрей, притворно изумляясь. — Колдун меня из мёртвых подъял. Чего ему бояться?  
— Он тебя подъял, силы потратил, уже слабый был. Тут бы ты его и прихлопнул! — нашлась Славна. Сообразительная всё же девка была.  
— Славна! Слухи-то деревенские не про колдуна распускали. А про Митяя, — нанёс сокрушительный удар Ондрей.  
— Брешут!  
— Повторяешься, Славна, — покачал головой Ондрей. — Правду говори!  
Славна плаксиво сморщилась.  
— Плакать не вздумай! Не поверю всё равно.  
— Да что они болтают, деревенские-то. Да и когда было-то! До тебя ещё, Ондреюшка! — торопливо зауговаривала Славна, вновь прильнув к его плечу.  
Ондрей отодвинул девку.  
— Не пойдёт так, Славна. Сказала бы ты мне правду — я б тебя простил. А так, со вранья семью начинать… Нет, не пойдёт, — Ондрей поднялся со скамьи и пошёл к выходу. — С отцом твоим сам поговорю. Ты у него одна, он тебя простит.  
— Не простит! — зарыдала Славна. — Ты его не знаешь!  
— Знаю, — не остановился Ондрей.  
— Да он тебя зарубит за мой позор! Скажу ему, что с тобой гуляла! — перешла к угрозам Славна.  
— А то Паснут _тебя_ не знает, — Ондрей положил руку на дверь.  
— Я за тебя к колдуну пошла! За жизнь твою заплатила!  
— Ага. Мешком картошки, — усмехнулся Ондрей, выходя прочь из горницы.  
— Он ещё сало взял! Шмат здоровенный!.. — донеслось ему в спину. Дальше Ондрей не слушал.

***

В окно противно застучали. Не ладонью и даже не кулаком. Острым чем-то, визгливо скрипящим по стеклу.  
Арман мгновенно проснулся.  
Лампу зажигать было не надо — он и так в темноте видел не хуже кошки.  
Ну, почти что не хуже.  
Кошка громко пожаловалась на отдавленный хвост и шмыгнула под стол, а оттуда — к миске. Заедать обиду.  
Арман выглянул в окно. Там на небольшом приступке сидел облезлый посыльный ворон.  
Арман отворил окно и впустил птицу внутрь. Птица была воспитанная, опытная — не влетела, снося крыльями посуду и книги, а осторожно перепрыгнула на подоконник и подставила лапу с примотанным к ней крохотным свёртком. Арман отвязал послание и кинул ворону кусочек сала из того шмата, что Славна дала за возвращение своего жениха. Хорошее было сало, щедро перчёное и умеренно солёное — не мало и не много, а столько, сколько нужно.  
Арман поймал в оконном отражении отблеск собственных, горящих синеватым огнём глаз, отвлёкся, но тут же вспомнил о свёртке.  
Аккуратным, городской выучки почерком в нём было написано всего одно слово из четырёх букв.  
_«Беги»._  
— Ах ты гнида!  
Арман знал словечки и покрепче, да и вообще любил грязную ругань, но от удивления позабыл всю привычную брань.  
Эта неблагодарная тварь ему угрожала!  
Арман метнулся к полкам с магической утварью. Где-то здесь, он помнил, лежало зеркательное блюдо. Да, вот и оно!  
Расчистив место на столе, Арман поставил на него блюдо и пустил по его краю мелкую картошину. Яблоки, даже зимних, лёжких сортов, давно кончились.  
Приём с картошки был неважный, изображение рябило и прерывалось, но всё же деревню Арман увидел. Деревню, вилы, факелы и бородатого, ростом добрых два метра батюшку, вещающего что-то на крохотной площади перед храминой. Благодарные слушатели потрясали вилами в знак полного с ним согласия.  
— Вот же падлы! Скоты! Неучи сельские! — разразился гневом Арман.  
Вообще-то, он привык к тому, что простой люд колдунов не любит и регулярно устраивает очистительные облавы. Но в этой деревне к Арману вроде бы привыкли. Он никогда не отказывал в помощи, пусть и просил за свои услуги достойную плату, не вредил, даже пару раз мировым посредником в ссорах местных между собой выступал — когда те к нему приходили с просьбой порчу навести или ещё что дурное сотворить. И вот какая ему теперь за это благодарность!  
В сущности, обычно колдунам такие набеги не страшны: силы хватит, чтоб всех народных мстителей развешать по соснам в любом угодном душе виде — целыми или в разборной комплектации. Обычно так и есть.  
Да вот только Арман больше суток тянул незадачливого женишка с того света, силы вбухал в него — и не успел ещё восстановиться. Хватило бы недели, но даже дня у него не было.  
Арман был опытным колдуном. Это селение — первое, где он задержался так долго. Раньше сбегать с насиженного места приходилось куда быстрее. Потому дорожная сумка с необходимым минимумом вещей была всегда припрятана под рукой. Оставалось только сунуть туда же кофр с самыми ценными ингредиентами да напихать еды. В первую очередь — шмат сала из холодной. В такую зиму без жирной еды далеко не уедешь — свалишься от холода, а там и волки подоспеют.  
Арман с сожалением открыл беличью клеть — не губить же животное почём зря. Кошку выпнул за дверь, не слушая обиженного мява, — эта точно найдёт себе в деревне тёплый дом и полную миску. Осталась малость — отдёрнуть плетёный половик, потянуть за кольцо люк от подпола да сбросить туда всю магическую утварь и книги. Времени много не тратил — одним магическим пассом обошёлся. Разбирать и укладывать ровными стопками некогда — себя бы спасти. А там, если сможет — вернётся, не сможет — авось кто из проезжающих мимо заметит фон чужой охранительной магии да вскроет тайник. Когда не до жиру, быть бы живу.  
Вышел Арман во двор, застёгивая на ходу кафтан.  
— Абель, ко мне!  
Собака, радостно виляя раздвоенным хвостом, подбежала к хозяину, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза бездонными провалами в черепе. Арман ласково потрепал собаку по полуистлевшим ушам, погладил текущий гноем широкий лоб и приказал:  
— Сторожи!  
Верная дохлая псина весом в полтора центнера послушно уселась перед входом в избу, не сдерживаемая ни цепью, ни новыми заклятьями — хватало и того, что подъяло её из земли. Та же магия не пускала её за частокол — Арман, подымая для себя сторожа, беспокоился, как бы тот не задрал ненароком кого из местных ребятишек, и теперь жалел о собственной предусмотрительности. Он привязался к питомцу.  
До ближайшего поселения было два дня езды. Арман рассчитывал успеть за один.  
Раньше у него была лошадь. Хорошая выносливая кобылка. Глупая только. Глупость её и сгубила.  
Упорное животное перегрызло повод и вышло за частокол — калитку Арман всё равно не закрывал, зная, что никто из местных без спросу к нему не сунется.  
Кобылу он нашёл поутру с перегрызенным горлом и распотрошенным брюхом. Тогда решил, что это постарались голодные волки. Теперь подозревал, что не обошлось без непойми откуда взявшегося мертвяка, Диавол бы его побрал.  
Брюхо кобыле Арман на скорую руку зашил толстой дратвой, а горло даже трогать не стал — всё равно оттуда вываливаться нечему. Труп магией оттащил в стойло, благо больше он там никого не держал. На шею мёртвой кобыле Арман повесил накаченный под завязку амулет, сдерживающий гниение. Если бы в Гильдии отдельно оценивали стратегическое мышление, у Армана по этому курсу была бы однозначная «Отлично».  
Зачерпнув силы из амулета, Арман всё полученное пустил на подъятие. Лошадь — не человек. Ей не нужно сращивать раны, необязательно придавать ей живой вид, а главное — нет нужды приманивать из загробного мира душу. Пять минут — и неутомимый скакун готов. Остатки энергии из амулета Арман пустил на подпитку. Так лошадь сутки проскачет без перерыва, а потом — пусть дохнет.  
Проверив последний раз сумку и с тоской оглянувшись на избушку, Арман вывел лошадь за частокол.  
Не впервой ему сжигать за собой мосты. И далеко не впервой поручать это сожжение чужим факелам.

***

— Ты скажи, Ондрей, это колдун тебе набрехал? — душевно спросил Паснут, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Не колдун. Сама призналась, — покачал головой Ондрей. — И не про колдуна. Про Митяя.  
Разговор с отцом Славны затянулся. Хитрый купец, как пить дать, знал про грешки любимой дочурки и не оставлял надежд сбагрить её заезжему молодцу. Городские не так щепетильны в вопросах невинности девиц, а вот местный порченую девку и обратно отцу отослать может. С вечным позором.  
Не повезло Паснуту. Ондрей на Славне жениться не собирался.  
— Я уже решил, Паснут. Ты за Славной не углядел — а мне её теперь не надо, — Ондрей решительно поднялся из-за стола.  
— Да ты погоди, Ондрей! — засуетился Паснут. — Договоримся давай. Я приданое за Славной обещал. Я и больше могу дать. В закромах-то не пусто, — заговорщически подмигнул он.  
Даже жаль мужика стало. Но нет.  
— Паснут. Лучше за Митяя её выдай. Уж он-то точно за порчу девки с тебя не спросит.  
— Да если бы… — досадливо поморщился Паснут. — Пробовал уже. Он у неё тоже не первый. Не согласился.  
Ай да Славна! А колдун ещё не верил.  
— Ну с меня-то и подавно взятки гладки. Я её пальцем не тронул, — развёл руками Ондрей. — Да и вообще, если помнишь, я в селение не за этим приехал.  
— И что? Что скажешь? — Паснут любил дочку, но был человеком деловым — купцом. Он прекрасно знал, когда ещё есть смысл уговаривать, а когда говори не говори — всё без толку будет.  
— Не колдун это, — Ондрей покачал головой. — То есть колдун, да не тот. Другой кто-то мертвяка вам за ограду пустил.  
— Да кто ж ещё-то?! — по-бабьи всплеснул руками Паснут. — На сотню вёрст вокруг — ни одного села. Гостиничка только, да и до той день езды. Кто и откуда, а главное — зачем?  
— Не знаю, Паснут. Да только я две недели вокруг этого колдуна круги нарезал. Не он это.  
— Не возьмёшься, значит? — поджал губы Паснут.  
— Не возьмусь.  
— Колдунство-то его всё равно под запретом. Ты пса мёртвого видел, да и тебя самого он с того света вернул — какие тебе ещё нужны доказательства-то? — заметил как бы невзначай Паснут.  
— Вот именно, Паснут. Некромагия запрещена законом, но я ему жизнью обязан. Не возьмусь, — упрямо качнул головой Ондрей.  
— Ну как хочешь. Тогда мы сами, — Паснут плеснул себе браги. Чтоб против учёного некромага со степенью, да ещё и Говорящего, одними простыми людьми выйти без поддержки уставного — на такое смелости нужно поболе, чем в его кубке есть. Гиблое почти что дело.  
Да только понимал Ондрей, что колдун после того, как подъял его, силы набрать должен. Понимал, но Паснуту не сказал.  
— Я доложу. Это самоуправство, — вместо этого произнёс он с угрозой. Но Паснута не проняло.  
— Колдунство его запрещено. Мы в своём праве.  
Спорить тут было не о чем. Ондрей не был купцом, но тоже знал, когда есть смысл говорить, а когда — без толку.  
— Ну, раз вы в своём праве, то сами и управитесь, — Ондрей вышел прочь из горницы. Ему надо было отправить всего одно короткое послание. Из четырёх букв.

***

Гостиничку Арман давно проехал, до следующего села тоже ехать было немало, а задницу он себе уже отъездил так, что в седле с трудом держался. Лошади-то что — мёртвая она, бесчувственная. А Арман пока живой.  
«Мяса у тебя на заду мало. Не быть тебе учёным. На тракт подайся», — шутил наставник Армана. Наивный книжный червь, он думал, усидчивость только в библиотеках полезна. Арман бы сейчас не отказался иметь зад потолще. Но куда ему на скудных зимних харчах…  
Пришлось-таки наложить на себя обезболивающее. Не любил Арман сам над собой колдовать — а ну как что-нибудь не то колданёшь, потом без Диавола не исправишь. Диавола призывать особенно не любил — слишком дорого обходилось.  
К селению подъехал уже затемно. Кобылу бросил в лесочке, одним глотком осушив всю державшую её магию — самому пригодится. Версту брёл пешком, меся слежавшийся снег. Хорошо, сапоги да кафтан у него были ладные, в городской лавке купленные. Сало тоже пригодилось.  
Селение было обжитое, домов на двести — не чета тому, что рядом с армановой избушкой стояло. Здесь не только храмина, но и корчма имелась — она же постоялый двор, — и даже дом терпимости. Точнее, в местном исполнении — изба терпимости. Прямо как в байках городских снобов.  
В эту избу Арман и пошёл.  
Девки Армана любили. Щедрый он был, обходчивый, да ещё и красивый. Даром что колдун.  
В избе Арман, едва переступив порог, потребовал натопить ему баню и еды принести. Да пожирнее. И чтоб мяса побольше. После подъятия мертвеца мясо — первая необходимость. Требование своё Арман подкрепил серебряной монетой. Староста деревни, он же управляющий избой, лишних вопросов задавать не стал — подмигнул понимающе и, шлёпнув ближайшую девку по заду, отправил её исполнять поручения дорогого гостя.  
— Девку-то, господин колдун, какую изволите? — угодливо подстелился староста. Он, как и любой деревенский, колдунов старательно недолюбливал. Но платили мерзавцы хорошей монетой. Торговля есть торговля.  
— Погоди ты с девками. Видишь — с дороги я, — поморщился Арман.  
— Как прикажете, — склонился староста и скрылся с глаз, напоследок шепнув одной из девок чего-то на ухо. Девка понятливо кивнула и кинулась к Арману — помогла кафтан снять, усадила, принесла бражки в подогретом кувшине.  
Когда принесли еду, девка уже вовсю растирала Арману натруженные ноги и стреляла глазками, намекая на продолжение.  
Любили девки Армана. А он их — нет.  
Не обращая внимания на девку, Арман с урчанием вцепился в куриную ногу, капающую жиром. Ног в миске было три, как будто ради Армана придушили цыплёнка-мутанта, но он и не возражал. Да хоть лягушку принесите, главное — чтоб хорошенько прожаренную и с чесночком.  
Наевшись от пуза и выглотав две кружки браги, Арман позволил проводить себя в баню. Рвавшуюся его мыть девку в парилку не пустил — заперся на крючок изнутри.  
Не только свежеподъ**я**тый теряет в первые дни тепло.  
Отогревался Арман долго. Староста даже забеспокоился, не угорел ли его гость, и забарабанил в дверь тяжёлым кулаком. Арман выглянул, посмотрел на старосту строго и отправил восвояси. Староста пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то про проклятущих нелюдей-колдунов и от греха подальше ушёл на кухню, к жене.  
Из парилки Арман вышел, когда его начало клонить в сон. Тело накопило достаточно тепла.  
От девки снова отказался, велел проводить в любую комнату с кроватью и накинул медную монетку. Первой, серебряной, и так хватило бы на оплату двух ночей с девкой и всей еды, что влезет в тощего колдуна, но староста об этом говорить, конечно, не стал. У колдунов свои причуды.  
Перед сном Арман проверил, лежит ли под подушкой кинжал, сменил рубаху и на всякий случай надел обратно штаны.  
А ну как опять стратегическое мышление пригодится.

***

В том, что колдун поймёт его тонкий намёк, Ондрей не сомневался. Дураков среди колдунов очень мало, а те, что есть, обычно до взрослых лет не доживают.  
Оставалось только воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией. Если боги постоянно подсовывают тебе хрен — научись его готовить. Ондрей за годы службы научился хоть куда.  
Колдун, получив предупреждение, подготовится либо найдёт способ выбраться из селения. Главное — селяне устроят знатную шумиху, даже если не найдут колдуна. Шумиха эта привлечёт внимание мертвяка и заставит его не высовываться из норы, где бы она ни была. Вот тогда-то и Ондрей сможет уехать.  
Один раз он уже пытался. Узнав, что колдун, с которым предстоит иметь дело, довольно силён, Ондрей решил съездить за подмогой в ближайшее село. Не доехал.  
И теперь гадал, как поступить.  
Когда в центральный отдел доследования поступило сообщение о нападениях мертвяка, Ондрей, не задумываясь, поехал один. Нападения такие случались часто, один мертвяк — дело ерундовое, они много где бродят и без хозяина быстро теряют силу и скорость. Этот нападал на путников уже пару недель, значит, скоро выдохнется. Выследить и добить его, как думал Ондрей, будет несложно. Если повезёт — установить хозяина, предъявить ему обвинение и сдать на поруки местному отделу.  
Про сельского колдуна в сообщении не было ни слова.  
Приехав на место, Ондрей обнаружил, что мертвяк нисколько не выдыхался — кто-то его стабильно подпитывал. Вероятный хозяин мертвяка был всем известен, а вот как управу на него найти, не знал никто.  
Опросив деревенских, Ондрей выяснил, что Ялам, который колдуну снедь возил, видел мертвяка часто, но тот не нападал. Как и на тех, кто к колдуну бегал за советом или снадобьями. Все вернулись целые и невредимые, гибли только чужие. Местные колдуну носили еду — больше расплачиваться было нечем. Ондрей сам пару раз проехал вдоль тропы с корзинкой, полной еды, — мертвяка издалека видел, амулетом его на магию просканировал, но угрозы не было. Хотя магии в мертвяке было завались.  
Некромагия была под запретом. Любая. А этот мертвяк уже троих погрыз. Без местного отдела с таким делом не разберёшься — в одиночку против матёрого колдуна ни один опытный уставный доследователь не пойдёт. Можно было, конечно, поднять местных с топорами и вилами, но Ондрей в любом деле ненавидел дилетантство. Разбираться с колдуном силами деревенских парней — определённое дилетантство.  
До местного отдела доследования было два дня езды, и Ондрей, предупредив старосту, отправился за коллегами. Мертвяка не боялся — видел ведь его уже, знал, что тот не станет нападать на человека с едой.  
Стал.  
Почему колдун его подъял, Ондрей не понимал. Допустим, колдун не знал, что по его душу приехал уставный и что именно его попросила подъять заплаканная девка. Но сутки вливать собственную силу в незнакомого человека? За мешок картошки? То ли совесть одолела колдуна, то ли мертвяка действительно по лесам пустил не он. Совесть у некромага, отправляющего голодного мертвяка в лес близ жилого селения, — это сказки для бедных. Значит, не он.  
Других грехов за местным колдуном вроде бы не водилось, а Ондрей давно не был наивным первогодкой и священного гнева в отношении всех без разбору колдунов не испытывал. Этот и подавно деревенским лишь помогал, а самого Ондрея чуть ли не из голого гуманизма воскресил. Ондрей даже не возражал бы, если, отбиваясь, колдун кого из них ранит — неблагодарные в селе люди оказались, так им и поделом.  
Выехав из села, Ондрей едва не поймал шальной болт. Похоже, мертвяк оказался не только сильным и быстрым, но ещё и не по годам умным. Раньше Ондрей не видел, чтобы мертвяки с людским оружием нападали, а у этого в ходу и нож, и арбалет…  
С мертвяком всё же разобраться следовало. Раз его подпитывают силой, он не успокоится сам, а продолжит убивать. Однако и за подмогой Ондрею теперь ехать не хотелось: как ни крути, а некромаг в селе остался, за него-то в первую очередь и возьмётся любой уставный. Нехорошо получалось.  
Мучимый сомнениями, Ондрей доехал до следующего селения. На постоялом дворе не задержался — там его уставную рожу тут же признали бы и донесли в местный отдел доследования. А что делать с некромагом, Ондрей пока ещё так и не решил.  
Везде, где есть шлюхи, есть ночлег. В селении шлюхи были — к ним-то Ондрей и пошёл.  
— Господин уставный, здраве буде! — поприветствовал Ондрея староста. Сам улыбается, а глаза злые-презлые. — По доследовательской надобности пожаловали али как?  
— Али как, — устало ответил Ондрей. — Можешь не прятать свою жену-ведьму, не до неё мне сегодня. Пусть лучше еды подаст. И комнату мне приготовь.  
— Как изволите, господин уставный, — откланялся староста.  
Уставных в заведениях не любили. По государеву указу, выпивка, кормёжка и девка уставным полагались за счёт хозяина. Кто любит дармоедов?  
С верхних этажей донёсся звучный хохот. Заскрипела под старостой узкая лестница, потом забубнил что-то он сам, после чего хлопнула дверь и лестница заскрипела вдвойне. В старостиной жене, Дармене, было не меньше пяти пудов весу, сам староста был раза в полтора уже её в плечах и на полголовы ниже. Как он с женой управлялся — загадка. Мал да удал, очевидно.  
Дармена, всё ещё посмеиваясь, улыбнулась Ондрею как старому приятелю. Не меньше четырёх раз захаживал он в этот дом с проверками — и ни разу не нашёл следов противозаконной ворожбы. Пока бытовую магию никто не запрещал, Дармене всё сходило с рук. Старая ведьма наверняка смеялась над незадачливыми уставными, которые всё никак не могли поймать её на горячем.  
Но на стол им всегда подавала отменную снедь. Просто _волшебную_.  
— А что, староста, гости у вас, окромя меня, есть сегодня? — с шипением втягивая мясную подливу, спросил Ондрей. От вкусной еды и тепла его одолело хорошее настроение.  
— Да есть один заезжий, — уклончиво ответил староста. Ответил бы спокойно — Ондрей бы и внимания не обратил. Но глаза у старосты и так были злые, а стали ещё злее. Неспроста, ох, неспроста.  
— В какой комнате остановился? — подобрался Ондрей.  
— У нас порядки не такие, господин уставный, — запротестовал староста, спохватившись. — Если ваши, доследовательские, гостей моих шмонать за здорово живёшь станут, я же никаких убытков не насчитаюсь…  
— В какой комнате, староста? — неуклонно повторил Ондрей, вставая во весь свой немалый рост.  
— Второй этаж, первая дверь, — сдался староста.  
Ондрей проверил поясной кинжал.  
— Хороший человек, а гость вообще золотой! Девок не бьёт, платит серебром… Не обижайте его, господин уставный, — залебезил староста, вприпрыжку следуя за Ондреем. Ондрей только отмахнулся от назойливого. Староста отстал.  
За первой дверью на втором этаже было тихо. Ондрей проверил замок — не заперто. Толкнул одной рукой дверь, второй доставая из-за пояса кинжал — пригодится или нет, неизвестно, но точно не помешает.  
Не помешал.  
Хороший у Ондрея кинжал, заговоренный. Был бы другой — и заклятье пролетело бы сквозь него, не заметив, прямёхонько Ондрею в лоб. А так — клинок расплавился, но магию чужую отклонил.  
Напротив Ондрея стоял давешний колдун — в одной рубахе и с боевым медальоном в ладони. Заряжен медальон был от души, прям светился.  
— Ты, паскуда?.. — удивился колдун и даже руку на мгновение опустил. Потом опомнился, снова принял стойку.  
Ондрей тоже времени даром не терял — выдернул из сапога второй кинжал, расположил плашмя перед лицом, чтоб удобнее отражать заклинания было, а при случае — метать сподручнее.  
— Уставный? — узнал стандартное вооружение колдун. — Эх, надо было дать тебе подохнуть, гнида ты неблагодарная.  
Ондрей от изумления ажно рот открыл.  
— Это за какие такие заслуги ты меня благим матом кроешь? Я ж тебя предупредил насчёт облавы!  
— Предупредил, как же. Кто на меня сельских натравил? — колдун, разогрев медальон, навскидку пульнул ещё одно заклятье, но от него Ондрей просто уклонился, не теряя колдуна из виду.  
— Да я их отговорить пытался! — возразил он, примеряясь тем временем, как бы выбить из рук колдуна медальон. Колдун наверняка и без него защититься сможет, да только, ослабленный, много силы он в свои заклятья вложить не сможет. А пока медальон с запасом магии — его главная защита и оружие.  
— То-то они мне хату подожгли без лишних разговоров! Ты, видать, просто мастер уговаривать, — съехидничал колдун.  
— Да зачем бы мне это? Ты ж мне жизнь спас!  
— Многим из них — тоже! — парировал колдун.  
Ондрей сделал обманный шаг в сторону, колдун перевёл взгляд — тут-то Ондрей и рванул вперёд, прогибаясь под возможной линией атаки. Магический импульс пронёсся прямо над его головой, опалив волосы, но в целом вреда не причинил. А вот Ондрей умудрился-таки повалить колдуна на спину и выбить у него медальон.  
На постели взвизгнула девица. До того она сидела тихо, Ондрей и не заметил, что в комнате ещё кто-то есть.  
— Брысь! — грозно прикрикнул Ондрей, не оборачиваясь. За спиной хлопнула дверь и раздался приглушённый топот.  
Больше не отвлекаясь, Ондрей сосредоточился на колдуне. Отбивался тот самозабвенно... и абсолютно бестолково. Молотил руками, вздрыгивал ногами, но ни выбраться из-под Ондрея, ни ударить его по-нормальному не мог. Сразу видно — на магию свою привык полагаться. Ондрей играючи перехватил руки колдуна и придавил их к полу. Жёстко зафиксировал колдуна ногами и наконец выдохнул.  
Взгляд у колдуна был упрямый, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, и весь он от натуги покраснел. Как будто и впрямь пытался сопротивляться.  
Ондрей отпустил руки колдуна и уселся у него на животе. Колдун даже не шевельнулся.  
— Ну и как это понимать? — с издёвкой выгнул бровь Ондрей.  
— Грубая сила победила интеллект. Торжествуй, — огрызнулся колдун.  
— Мне-то можешь не заливать, — Ондрей скрестил руки на груди. — У нас в академке курс теоретической магии был, я в вашем искусстве некромантском тоже кой-чего понимаю. Ты подъял меня после двух суток полной и безвозвратной смерти, полностью исцелил, ещё и оборотный процесс остановил, не дал в мертвяка перекинуться. С такой силищей и умениями ты б меня без всяких медальонов и со связанными руками простым прикосновением мог спалить. Даже сейчас, когда в тебе лишь половина силы. Почему я ещё жив?  
Колдун смотрел всё так же непреклонно.  
— Хочешь в молчанку поиграть? Не выйдет. Я эту игру не люблю. Так почему ты меня не убил? — Ондрей надавил колдуну на ноги, что было крайне удобно делать в сапогах.  
Колдун пискнул и вскинул-таки руки. Ондрей чисто инстинктивно их перехватил, но тут же отпустил и на ноги колдуну давить перестал.  
— А вроде выглядишь умным, — ядовито процедил колдун. — Сам же сказал: я на тебя кучу силы потратил, исцелял, подымал… Может, мне усердий своих жалко?  
— Настолько, что ты сам умереть готов? — не поверил Ондрей. Колдун снова сжал губы. — Нет. Думаю, не в этом дело.  
Ондрей поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся. Колдун лежал на полу, едва прикрытый рубахой, и вставать, похоже, не собирался.  
— Не любишь без веских причин убивать, да?  
Колдун смолчал.  
Тогда Ондрей подал ему руку. Подумав, колдун принял помощь и тоже поднялся с пола. Одёрнул рубаху, отвернулся и с преувеличенным рвением принялся искать штаны.  
— Вот не пойму я вас, колдунов. Не любишь убивать — но ушёл в некромаги. Зачем?  
— Ну ты же умный, у тебя в академке целый курс теоретической магии был — догадайся как-нибудь, — съязвил колдун. Вытащил из сумки первые попавшиеся штаны и сел на кровать, чтобы одеться.  
— Не знаю. Вот ты меня и просвети, — пожал плечами Ондрей и сел рядом.  
Колдун покосился на него, но ничего против не сказал.  
— Правда хочешь знать? — недоверчиво уточнил он.  
— Ну я же тебя отпустил, — посмотрел в ответ Ондрей.  
Колдун отвёл взгляд и вздохнул.  
— Вам в академке что, не говорили, как у нас обучение проходит?  
Ондрей покачал головой. Колдун, хоть в его сторону больше и не смотрел, это почувствовал.  
— Не выбираем мы, какому искусству обучаться. Наставники наши сами решают, у кого к чему склонность — тому и учат. У меня вот — к некромагии.  
— И отказаться нельзя? — уточнил Ондрей.  
— А зачем? — пожал плечами колдун. — Это у вас, уставных, в голове забито, что некромагией одних мертвяков подымать можно. А на деле самая сильная целительская магия без некромагии и без магии крови бесполезна. Все лучшие целители — некромаги. Без исключений.  
Этого Ондрей не знал.  
А учитывая запрет на любую некромагию, этого, наверное, не знал никто, кроме самих колдунов. Целителей везде было много, но ни одного за преступления против храма не сожгли.  
А вот этого могли и сжечь. Если Ондрей доложит о его поимке.  
— Так мертвяка в деревне не ты подъял?  
— Да сколько раз повторять? — устало огрызнулся колдун. — Я мертвяков не…  
— …не подымаешь, — договорил за него Ондрей. — Я понял. Просто уточнил.  
— Ну это же не имеет значения, так? Вам же всё равно, какой именно некромагией я пользуюсь, — вздохнул колдун.  
— Мне — не всё равно, — возразил Ондрей. — Если ты не убиваешь, я тебя сдавать никуда не собираюсь. Можешь считать это моим личным кодексом справедливости.  
Колдун посмотрел на него уже с интересом.  
— Если не убиваю? — переспросил он. — Не убиваю вообще или не убиваю специально?  
— А какая разница? — теперь уже настала очередь Ондрея смотреть удивлённо.  
— Ну… — колдун перевёл взгляд на окно, явно избегая встречаться с Ондреем глазами. — Допустим, если вор ко мне в дом залез, а моя собачка его немножко насмерть загрызла — это считается?  
— «Собачка»? — хмыкнул Ондрей. — Это ты про ту здоровую полуразложившуюся псину с меня ростом?  
— Кому «полуразложившаяся псина», а кому охранник и друг, — возразил колдун.  
— Скажи мне, кто твой друг… — усмехнулся Ондрей.  
— …и я его убью, — подхватил колдун и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Потом посерьёзнел. — Так что? Защита себя и своего дома считается?  
Ондрей оглядел колдуна. Взъерошенный, в одежде точно с чужого плеча, он выглядел ещё моложе и слабее, чем в их первую встречу.  
— На первый раз — не считается, — постановил Ондрей. Колдун явно хотел что-то добавить, но, подумав, не стал. Как подозревал Ондрей, одним загрызенным «собачкой» вором его счёт смертей не исчерпывался. Но пока это не имело значения.  
Потому что Ондрей, кажется, придумал-таки, что делать с мертвяком.  
— У меня к тебе деловое предложение, колдун, — заявил он, поворачиваясь и усаживаясь поудобнее.  
— Ну, во-первых, раз мы с тобой уже делим постель, пора бы наконец познакомиться, — осклабился колдун. — Я — Арман, — представился он и протянул руку.  
— Ондрей, — согласно кивнул уставный и ответил на рукопожатие. — А что во-вторых?  
— А во-вторых, я очень надеюсь, что твоё деловое предложение не предусматривает возвращения в ту деревню. Потому что я туда — ни ногой, — решительно заявил колдун.  
И Ондрей понял, что убедить его будет непросто.

***

— Этому вас тоже в академке учат?..  
— Заткнись.

***

Проснулся Ондрей, не чувствуя как минимум одной руки.  
Испуганно дёрнувшись, обнаружил, что руку просто отлежал. Арман отлежал.  
На дёрганья Ондрея колдун особого внимания не обратил, лишь повернулся на другой бок и сладко причмокнул губами. Рассвет за окном только занимался, а ночью им обоим было не до сна.  
Поразмыслив, Ондрей снова улёгся, с досадливым шипением разминая затёкшую конечность.  
Арман наугад выпростал из-под одеяла руку, нашарил ондреин локоть и пустил по нему тёплую волну магии. Колотьба мигом унялась, а Арман закутался обратно. Ондрей благодарно улыбнулся его затылку и прижался к колдуну сзади. Выдернул из-под него край одеяла и попытался укрыться сам. Безуспешно.  
— Ты тут не один. Делись, — ткнул Ондрей колдуна в бок.  
— Неблагодарная гнида, — вслепую усмехнулся Арман и отпустил немного одеяла.  
— Какой уж есть, — приобнял его со спины Ондрей.  
За окном кричали петухи, но уставный уже снова уснул.

***

Когда они проснулись второй раз, время было ближе к полудню. Внизу шумели.  
_— Именем Государственного Устава! По нашим данным, в этом доме находится государственный преступник, колдун Арман, известный некромаг и растлитель. Мы требуем сотрудничества, в противном случае вы будете признаны его укрывателями и сообщниками!_  
— Эй, известный растлитель! — пихнул колдуна локтем под рёбра Ондрей. — Просыпайся. Смерть твоя пришла.  
— Мне ко второй, — спрятался под одеялом Арман.  
— Э! Давай без шуток! Я один с ними не справлюсь, — рискуя нарваться на заклятье, сдёрнул с колдуна одеяло Ондрей. Арман зябко задрожал, но быстро взял себя в руки и даже сел.  
Ондрей тем временем уже бегал по комнате, натягивая подворачивающиеся под руку вещи. И, кажется, не всегда свои.  
— Расслабься, — посоветовал Арман. — Дармена их отвадит.  
— Толстуха-ведьма? Я тебя умоляю… — сморщился Ондрей. — Может, я чего не знаю и в прошлом она боевой маг, но на сегодняшний день…  
Договорить ему помешал жуткий грохот. На мгновение всё стихло, потом раздался слабый стон, ещё один сильный удар — и снова тишина.  
— Хуже, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Арман. — Дармена в прошлом — завуч. Удар у неё поставлен что надо, — колдун принялся невозмутимо одеваться.  
У Ондрея на секунду пропал дар речи. Затем уставный рассудил, что в текущей ситуации он не имеет ничего против, и просто уселся ждать, пока колдун соберётся.  
Собрался колдун неожиданно быстро, хотя делал всё очень неторопливо и вдумчиво. Может, магией время растянул, а может, сказывался опыт многочисленных побегов.  
Внизу, когда они спустились, одна из девок подметала запылённый больше обычного пол. Кроме этого, ничто не указывало на состоявшийся тут несколькими минутами ранее «разговор».  
— Арман, радость моя, заглядывай почаще. Только, будь другом, в следующий раз — без уставных, — выплыла из кухни широко улыбающаяся Дармена и распростёрла объятия.  
Ондрей нахмурился, на что Арман без лишних слов пихнул его локтем.  
— Дармена Агатовна, вы же знаете, как я вас ценю, — улыбнулся Арман ведьме и поочерёдно поцеловал ей обе пары рук. — С удовольствием бы остался и вас послушал, впитал, так сказать, полезный опыт, но, сами видите, дела…  
Ведьма правой верхней рукой потрепала Армана по волосам, правой нижней доставая из тесного декольте платочек и украдкой смахивая слезу. Совершенно наигранную, но оттого не менее реальную.  
— Ну хорошо, птенчик, лети по делам. И уставного своего дюже охочего с собой забирай, он меня нервирует.  
Ондрей опять хотел высказаться, но Арман решительно потянул его за локоть к выходу.  
— Почему у неё столько рук? — первым делом спросил Ондрей, когда они оказались на улице. Раньше он за хозяйкой избы такой аномалии не замечал.  
— Частичная оборотническая трансформация, ничего необычного. Она же паучиха. Челюсть подбери.  
Ондрей, послушавшись, закрыл изумлённо открывшийся рот. Про оборотней в академке рассказывали мало, да и то лишь про волков. Про пауков Ондрей слышал впервые.  
Пока седлали лошадей — Арману лошадь выделил староста, — Ондрей тягостно размышлял. Потом, решившись, всё-таки спросил:  
— А ты, случаем, не какой-нибудь оборотень?  
— Я некромаг. Тебе этого мало? — усмехнулся, взбираясь на лошадь, колдун.  
— Да я так, на всякий случай. Вдруг чего ночью недоразглядел… — насупился обиженно Ондрей. Идея привлечь колдуна к поимке мертвяка и его хозяина в утреннем свете уже не казалась такой гениальной.

***

Арман, поджав губы, смотрел на истлевающие остатки избы. Вонь, от которой страдальчески морщился в сторонке Ондрей, говорила всякому знающему, что где-то посреди пепелища недавно догорела крупная нежить. Весом эдак в полтора центнера.  
Всё так же без единого слова Арман развернулся и поправил узду на своей лошади.  
— Ты в порядке?..  
— Заткнись, — отрезал Арман. У него не было никакого настроения говорить.

***

Когда въехали в селение, там было на удивление тихо. Не лаяли собаки, не играли в снежки деревенские ребятишки. Только беспрерывно звонил в храмине колокол.  
Не сговариваясь, поехали к сельской площади.  
Двери в храмине были открыты. Ночью ударили морозы, но в душную храмину набились все жители деревни.  
Служили отпевальную.  
На новые лица сперва никто не обратил внимания, но потом, когда Арман, присмотревшись к домовине, двинулся вперёд, на них начали оборачиваться.  
Арман шёл по проходу, и толпа перед ним расступалась, несмотря на тесноту.  
Отпевали старостину дочку, Гнешку. В домовину её положили обмытую, в нарядном платье, с кружевным белоснежным саваном до самого подбородка.  
Арман, дойдя до домовины, всё так же молча откинул саван.  
На бледной коже отчётливо проступали следы зубов. Человеческих.  
Арман аккуратно подоткнул саван обратно. Пригладил Гнешке заплетённые волосы — лёгкие, вьющиеся, они всё равно выбивались из косы.  
Со спины на колдуна надвинулся староста. Ондрей приготовился окрикнуть Армана и броситься ему на выручку. Но не пришлось.  
Арман обернулся, окинул старосту тяжёлым взглядом — и кивнул. Староста сдержанно кивнул в ответ. Арман, не глядя больше ни на кого, направился к выходу из храмины.  
Спрашивать, в порядке ли он, Ондрей не стал.

***

В доме старосты им выделили горницу. Старшая дочь, Марфетка, вся зарёванная, принесла две перины с одеялами, посмотрела на колдуна, не сказавшего за всю дорогу ни слова, и метнулась из комнаты, воя навзрыд.  
Ондрей без вопросов постелил им на полу, принёс воды умыться, краюху хлеба и молока. Арман сидел у печи-малютки и грел руки. Ондрей и за собой после подъятия заметил постоянную потребность в тепле, так что не удивился. Во вторую ночь вместе спросил только, будет ли так постоянно, и, услышав отрицательный ответ, успокоился. Теперь же просто сел позади Армана и вокруг него протянул руки к огню.  
— Она тебе нравилась?  
— Она меня не боялась.  
Ондрей задумался. Тяжело, должно быть, жить тому, кого все и всегда боятся. Не любят. Неспроста, видать, так льнёт он по ночам к ласке, так жадно требует чужого тепла. Не купленного за звонкую монету и не взамен за колдунство отданного. Хотя, в сущности, и Ондрей ведь колдуна «купить» пытался, когда первый раз с ним лёг. Это потом втянулся, отзывчивостью его на ласку сам уже купленный.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, — шепнул колдуну на ухо жарко, грея. Обнял со спины, к себе притиснул.  
— Знаю, — устало вздохнул Арман. Первый раз с тех пор, как пожарище увидел, хоть с какой-то эмоцией в голосе. — Давай спать.  
— Давай, — согласился Ондрей.  
И в эту ночь они просто спали.

***

А наутро Арман проснулся сразу деловитый, собранный. И, не сходя с места, развернул бурную деятельность.  
Для начала позвал старосту и заперся с ним на долгих двадцать минут в горнице, выгнав Ондрея за порог. Зачем выгонял — не сказал. Но после разговора отправился за лошадью. Ондрей увязался за ним, чувствуя себя на удивление бесполезным доследователем. Знай себе — таскается по пятам за практикующим некромагом и даже не пытается выяснить, что тот задумал.  
А задумал тот назад к своей бывшей избушке скататься. Ехал и по пути всё по сторонам глазел, будто высматривал что. На месте Арман долго бродил по пепелищу, пока не выкопал там шипастый ошейник. Отряхнул его от чего-то (Ондрей искренне старался не думать, от чего именно), положил в наплечный мешок и вернулся к лошади.  
На обратном пути они издалека увидали мертвяка. Бросились было в погоню — Ондрей на этот раз не боялся, — но нагнать так и не смогли. Арман вслед мертвяку отправил синего светляка, созданного прямо из воздуха, но достиг ли тот цели, Ондрей не знал. Возвращались они потом по снежной целине в два раза дольше, чем ехали, и в селение прибыли мокрые, уставшие, а главное — замёрзшие.  
Арман снова ненадолго уединился со старостой, и вышел тот после этого разговора очень задумчивый. Ондрею становилось всё любопытнее.  
После обеда поехали в храмину. Батюшка при виде колдуна скривился и напрочь отказался отвечать на его вопросы. Даже когда Ондрей пригрозил уставным разбирательством по отказу от дачи показаний, не отступился храмовник — напротив, сам напустился на Ондрея, порицая его за сговор с прислужником Диавола. Так и ушли несолоно хлебавши.  
Арман, впрочем, из храмины вышел довольный, будто и не разочарован был, а какие-то свои мысли подтвердил. Ондрей уже почти утратил последнее терпение, но самому себе дал наказ не спрашивать ни о чём до вечера — или пока Арман сам не заговорит.  
До вечера Арман не заговорил. Ондрея отправил узнавать, кто и где видел Гнешку в день смерти, а сам отправился к Славне. Тут Ондрей не возражал: эту девку он видеть совсем не хотел, пущай колдун с ней сам общается, без него.  
В деревне про Гнешку знали мало. Привыкли не обращать на малахольную внимания, вон и не уследили, куда делась. Только Ялам припомнил, что днём столкнулся с Гнешкой на сельской площади. А нашли девку уж ближе к ночи, с разорванным горлом и без дыхания.  
— Смутная она какая-то была, — припомнил Ялам.  
— Что-что? «Смутная»? — переспросил Ондрей, решив, что неправильно расслышал.  
— Ну такая… Грустная и сердитая, — сморщил лоб Ялам.  
— Смурная? — догадался Ондрей и тут же вспомнил, что Ялам был приезжий, с югов.  
— Да, точно. Смурная, — повторил, запоминая, Ялам. — Она и так-то с прибабахом была, особо и не поймёшь, что на уме. Но тогда очень смурная была, — добавил он, подумав.  
Ондрей кивнул и пошёл к дому старосты. Уже темнело, Арман наверняка вернулся от Славны.  
— Объяснишь, что происходит? — спросил Ондрей, едва увидев Армана в едальной. Колдун покачал головой и одними губами ответил: «Позже».  
Поели они со всеми, захватили кувшин с гретой бражкой и ушли к себе.  
Арман с удовольствием умылся, пофыркал и благодарно принял кружку. Отхлебнул немного, подумал, сморщив лоб, и Ондрей увидел, как по кружке пробежала синяя искорка. С браги тут же начал подниматься пар. Арман опустошил кружку наполовину и протянул обратно Ондрею. Брага обжигала губы, зато согревала нутро.  
— Что Славна сказала? — наконец, спросил Ондрей, усевшись на перину и стягивая сапоги. Арман покачал головой.  
— Сначала скажи, что сельские отвечали.  
Колдун стянул рубаху через голову, скинул рядом с периной сапоги, уселся рядом, стаскивая штаны.  
Ондрей накинул ему на плечи одеяло и задумался, укладывая в голове всё услышанное за день.  
— За Гнешкой особо не смотрели. За ворота она одна не ходила — некуда. До этой осени к тебе бегала, но после уже нет. Если ребятишки звали поиграть — выходила, но звали редко. В деревне её не обижали — всё же старостина дочка, а не просто юродивая. После того, как староста запретил ей к тебе ходить, батюшка местный за ней присматривал, к вере приучал. Вроде бы даже в служки обещался её взять. Староста радовался, что хоть какое-то занятие девке будет. Так-то от неё даже по хозяйству проку не было. Сёстры иногда брали на речку бельё стирать, но не зимой — лень было следить, чтоб она в полынью ненароком не провалилась. Ещё курей кормить её посылали и поросят. С животными она хорошо ладила.  
Арман, внимательно слушая, улёгся рядом, плотно укрывшись.  
— А в день смерти? — требовательно уточнил он, изучая взглядом притолоку.  
— Тогда её вообще почти никто не видел. Ялам сказал, что встретил её днём на сельской площади и что она смурная была очень. Больше обычного. И всё.  
— Хм…  
— Ну а ты что-нибудь узнал? — Ондрей повернулся на бок, положил голову на согнутую руку и выжидательно уставился на колдуна. Ему надоело молча ждать.  
— Я узнал, кто хозяин нашего мертвяка, — огорошил его Арман. Ондрей аж сел.  
— Кто? Местный?  
— Ну а кто ж ещё. Сам видишь — в окрест на сто вёрст ни одного жилого селения. Среди местных колдуна искать надо, неоткуда больше.  
— Ты прямо как Паснут говоришь. Когда он против тебя обвинения выдвигал, — заметил Ондрей.  
— Гении мыслят сходно, — усмехнулся колдун. — Как и дураки, — добавил он, когда Ондрей уже готов был съехидничать насчёт «гениальности» Паснута.  
— Ну так? Кто? — Ондрей лёг назад.  
— Ну ты же у нас умный, ты в академке учился. Догадайся, — посмотрел-таки на него Арман. Ондрей почти обиделся, но понял, что подшучивает тот благодушно, без злости. Задумался.  
— Сильный колдун.  
— Достаточно сильный, чтоб месяцами мертвяка подпитывать, да.  
— Учёный, но не из гильдейских — вы там все на учёте.  
— И почти про всех известно, где практикуем. Не вашим, так нашим, — поддакнул Арман.  
— Некромага с подконтрольным мертвяком отследят? — уточнил Ондрей с любопытством.  
— Гильдейского — да. И по мозгам надают, — подтвердил и тут колдун.  
— За нарушение закона? — наивно спросил Ондрей.  
— За дискредитацию профессионального сообщества, — усмехнулся Арман.  
— Ладно, допустим. Значит, точно не гильдейский. Но и не самоучка. Чей-то личный ученик.  
— Учитывая, что личное ученичество давно не в моде, колдун старой закалки.  
— И скрывающийся. Значит, наверняка это не первое его нарушение, — продолжил цепочку выводов Ондрей.  
— И не самое тяжкое, раз он так легко пошёл на убийства, лишь бы замести за собой следы.  
— Замести следы? Думаешь? — удивился Ондрей.  
— А почему, по-твоему, он так настойчиво пытался тебя убрать? И зачем убил Гнешку?  
— Так это что же, не было случайными нападениями? То есть… Хм. А ведь и правда.  
— Что? Что ты вспомнил? — заинтересовался Арман.  
— В ночь, когда селяне жгли твой дом, меня на выезде из деревни пытались подстрелить из арбалета. Я ещё тогда удивился, какие умные мертвяки пошли. А это, наверное, и не мертвяк был…  
— Ну конечно! Ты отказался участвовать в облаве, вот он и догадался, что ты меня больше не подозреваешь и что его замысел избавиться от конкурента вот-вот обернётся против него же.  
— Он использовал тебя в качестве ширмы. Знал, что в первую очередь все подумают именно на тебя…  
— …и не только в этом вопросе, — скривился Арман.  
— А в чём ещё? — признаться, тут Ондрей потерял мысль.  
— Гнешка, — досадливо пояснил колдун.  
— Гнешка?  
— Гнешка. Она стала грустная в последние месяцы. Славна сказала, после того, как её перестали пускать ко мне.  
— И что?  
— А то, что я эту дурёху подлечивал потихоньку, — признался Арман. — У нас с Дарменой во времена моей учёбы теория была, что таких, как Гнешка, можно исцелить. Не зря же умалишённых ещё душевнобольными зовут. А кому как не некромагу в душах разбираться?  
— И что, получалось? — Ондрей был впечатлён. Некромагия оказалась многогранной наукой.  
— Немного. Прогресс был. Она даже говорить начала. Пока ещё только со мной, но и это улучшение. Если б ей и дальше позволили ко мне ходить… Да чего уж там! — расстроенно вздохнул колдун.  
— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, как это связано с нашим мертвяком и его хозяином.  
— Да так и связано, что кому-то очень не надо было, чтобы Гнешка заговорила. А она, по словам Славны, после моего бегства совсем дурная сделалась. Говорить не заговорила, но к сёстрам по ночам пару раз приходила и намычать что-то пыталась. Испугалась, наверное, дурёха, что без меня он ей совсем продыху не даст. Раньше-то ей хоть было, куда бежать, ежели что.  
— Да кто «он»-то? — взвился Ондрей. — Ты так говоришь, будто всё понятно уже.  
— А тебе непонятно? — удивился Арман.  
— Нет. Я ж не гений, — съязвил в ответ Ондрей.  
— Но ты же уже сам почти до всего додумался. Старый колдун с большим опытом убийств, успешно скрывающийся, давно тут осевший, с надёжным прикрытием, кому край как надо подставить местного колдуна, кому выгодно молчание сельской дурочки, не принципиальна сельская торговля и опасно толковое доследование…  
— Что он с ней делал? — нахмурился Ондрей. Когда колдун всё по полочкам разложил, и гадать не пришлось, о ком он толкует.  
— Думаю, примерно то же, что и ты со мной. Только ей не нравилось, — вздохнул Арман.  
— И староста сам её к нему водил.  
— Сам, — кивнул Арман.  
— Начинаю понимать, почему ты не любишь храмовников, — скрипнул зубами Ондрей.  
— А завтра поймёшь, почему они не любят меня, — пообещал колдун.  
— Это не защита себя и своего дома. Это уже будет считаться, — заметил Ондрей.  
— Она училась рисовать.  
— Ладно. Один раз. Под моим контролем, — сдался Ондрей. Не особо-то, если честно, и против был.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне не нужно твоё разрешение? — протянул задумчиво Арман.  
— Понимаю. Но ты мог бы хотя бы сделать вид.  
— Хорошо. Делаю вид, — послушно согласился колдун.  
— Кхм, — Ондрей чуть смутился. — А ты ещё где-нибудь делаешь вид? В том, что касается меня?  
— В том, что касается тебя, я абсолютно естественен, — усмехнулся Арман. — Можешь проверить прямо сейчас.  
— И проверю.  
— Проверь.

***

— Да, ты и правда не любишь храмовников. А кишки его по стенам обязательно было вешать?..  
— Да.

***

Когда Ондрей уезжал, провожали его всем селом. Митяй, шлёпнув Славну по заду, отправил её в дом и подмигнул Ондрею с хитрым деревенским прищуром. Приданое за порченой девкой Паснут обсуждал с Митяем в присутствии уставного, который тайны из предложенной ему ранее суммы не делал. Уговорились так, что все остались довольны. Митяй в благодарность помог отстроить заново колдунскую избу. На старом месте, за околицей, пусть после случившегося и относились к колдуну в селе много теплее прежнего.  
Староста дал Ондрею в дорогу солонины и сыра, велел отписаться после рапорта в центре. Сам же обещал присмотреть за колдуном, чтобы тот не голодал. Ондрей опосля магической разборки, насмотревшись на деяния рук Армана, продержался не более получаса. Потом отослал колдуна «погулять», а сам пришёл к старосте, стребовал с него кувшин браги и упился до синих чертей. А под синими чертями нажаловался старосте на увиденное и на колдуна, который «вот вроде и человек хороший временами, Гнешку даже подлечил и рисовать учил, а временами сущий колдун». Староста расчувствовался, и второй кувшин браги распивали уже на двоих. К колдуну староста теперь относился как к сыну, которого у него никогда не было. Недельку всего его избегал, после того как в храмину неубранную заглянул, но потом оттаял.  
Нового храмовника прислали быстро, даже слишком. В храме про старого молчали, хотя Арману от Дармены пришла весточка, дескать, лет двадцать назад похожий по описанию колдун нескольких девок сельских убил и мертвяками послушными своей воле подъял. Пытались его выследить, да вдруг пропал колдун, как в воду канул. Новый храмовник сперва попытался воззвать жителей к мести за своего предшественника, но быстро был научен уму-разуму тяжёлыми кулаками Митяя и Ялама. Больше он на представителя конкурирующей силы не наговаривал и вместо свары неожиданно позвал Армана «на чай». От воротившегося далеко за полночь колдуна несло алтарным креплёным вином и храмовными благовониями, на которые у Ондрея началась немедленная чихотка. Спать пришлось в разных комнатах — лечить Ондрея от аллергии пьяный Арман отказался, пригрозив тяжкими последствиями вроде случайного призыва Диавола. Наутро он отшучивался, дескать, чего только спьяну не сболтнёшь. Но Ондрей, который и в богов-то особо не верил, а Диавола и вовсе почитал фольклорным элементом, крепко задумался. И с кем это он на свою дурную голову связался?.. Хотел даже обсудить этот вопрос с новым храмовником, который вроде был неплохим мужиком, но передумал. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
А начальство меж тем слало воронов, спрашивало, когда перед справедливым судом предстанет поганый некромаг или, на усмотрение Ондрея, когда можно будет вздеть на пику колдунскую голову. Грозились выслать подмогу, а потому всё неотступнее приближался день вынужденного отъезда.  
В ночь накануне Арман совсем дурной сделался. Таким охочим он, пожалуй, даже в первый их раз не был. Будто попросить хотел, да видел, что не стоит. Телом просил, не словами.  
Уезжал Ондрей с тяжёлым сердцем. Не знал, вернётся ли и если да, то один или под доследовательским конвоем. Деревенские клялись в обиду колдуна не давать, и все, как один, обещали подтвердить, что зла тот не творит. Но от доследователей даже хорошая репутация не всегда спасала. А Арман, «известный некромаг и растлитель», до этой деревни знатно покуролесил.  
— Ну ты заходи… если что, — усмехнулся Арман, провожая. В деревню, куда Ондрей обещался заехать перед окончательным отъездом, он не собирался.  
— Как только — так сразу, — кивнул Ондрей. Глаза от зимнего вьюжного ветра слезились. А может, и не от ветра, а от того, как кутался в кафтан, накинутый на голое тело, босой Арман.  
Колдун махнул на прощание рукой. Мяукнула согласная с ним кошка Снежка, отловленная в деревне сызнова, как только у колдуна опять появилось своё жильё. Проводил Ондрея взглядом сидящий у частокола пёс — маленький совсем, в пол человеческих роста всего, и даже без раздвоенного хвоста. Зато с двойным рядом зубов, на которых лежал широкий свисающий язык. Ондрей потрепал псину по грызенному червями лбу и привычно отёр руку о штанину. Обернулся от калитки.  
Арман стоял на пороге, всё так же кутаясь в кафтан. Мёрз, но не уходил.  
Широким шагом Ондрей вернулся к крылечку, обнял дурного крепко-крепко, зашептал на ухо:  
— В дом иди, дурак. Простынешь.  
— Гнида ты неблагодарная, — всхлипнул Арман, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.  
— Ну ты даёшь! — удивлённо застыл Ондрей. — Расплакался как девка!  
— Некромаги не плачут, — возразил Арман. — Это избытки концентрированной зловредности вытекают.  
— Понял. Так и запишем, — покладисто согласился Ондрей. Поцеловал колдуна в щёку, в глаз, собрал языком солёные капельки. — Ну вот, теперь немного твоей зловредности у меня будет.  
— У тебя своей хватает, паскуда, — хмыкнул Арман.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — ответил Ондрей. Не говорил такого раньше, а тут само вырвалось.  
— Понял. Так и запишем, — усмехнулся колдун.  
— Я вернусь. Веришь мне?  
— Я же некромаг. Мы ни во что не верим, — заметил Арман. — Но я попробую. Раз ты говоришь — попробую.  
Второй раз Ондрей уходил, нарочно не оглядываясь.  
Только было это уже следующим утром. 


End file.
